Dangerous Assumptions
by Jackilee
Summary: Agent Tony DiNozzo and Detective Olivia Benson investigate the death of a mutual friend. TonyHurt/Torture
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Assumptions

**AN: This is a crossover with NCIS and Law and Order: SVU. In my AU I just transplanted the SVU unit to Virginia and attached them to the Virginia PD. I have given Detective Bensen and Tony a history together. They met when they were 13 and 12, respectfully. Olivia (using her SVU character's history) is, of course, from the 'wrong' side of the tracks, as they say. But Tony likes her anyway. They date, briefly, and Tony takes her to a school dance. They have stayed in touch all these years later, and are still great friends. **

Detective Olivia Benson made her way up to the third floor of NCIS Headquarters. She saw the person she wanted to talk to almost immediately and headed his way. Tony felt eyes on him and looked up. He then stood up, very surprised to see his friend. The rest of team Gibbs saw Tony's reaction and looked to see what was going on.

The two embraced when Olivia reached Tony's desk.

"Good to see you, Tony."

"Same here." Tony replied. "You're here to see me?"

Olivia stepped back and shook her head. "No, actually, Agent Gibbs."

"I don't know, Liv." Tony said, shaking his head. "The bossman has got a fine reputation of not playing well with others. If it's a collabo…."

Olivia shook her head again. "No, it's not, Tony. It's personal…for me…and for you."

Olivia's last statement had Tony stumped, and he just stared at her. He then followed her as she went to Gibbs' desk. Olivia then handed the folder Tony had not even noticed she had over to Gibbs. She introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. I'm Detective Olivia Benson with the Special Victims Unit of the Virginia PD." Olivia then looked at Tim and Ziva, addressing them each by name and shaking their hands. "Tony talks about you guys, a lot." She explained.

Gibbs nodded and took the folder. He wondered about his agent's connection to Olivia.

Olivia immediately answered his question. "Tony/Agent DiNozzo is an old childhood friend." Olivia then turned her attention back to the folder. "That is Gunny Sergeant Rebecca Holt Sellers."

Tony looked at her, shocked. "Becky! You're sure."

Olivia nodded. She put her arm around Tony's waist, wanting to comfort her friend.

Becky Holt Sellers had been Tony's very first girlfriend. He had dated her briefly. Well, whatever it was 8 year-olds called dating. Then later in high school, they had dated for real. They had also kept in touch. She told Tony of her making it into The Corp. And Tony had introduced her to the man, Benjamin Sellers, who would later become her husband.

Tony shook his head. "Ben…?"

"Went AWOL the morning Becky was reported missing." Olivia explained.

"Sellers…" Olivia continued. "…was found, severely beaten, and the guess was raped. That's why our unit got the call. Her clothes, well, you see the pictures. We…she was identified by her fingerprints. Her face was…practically gone. We had to ran the prints to found out who she was. We released everything. Dr. Mallard may have the body by now. We had the evidence messengered over via courier. Ms. Scuito should have it by now, too."

That answered Gibbs question about why NCIS was not first on the scene. No one knew the victim was military, until after the checked her prints at the morgue. And the Virginia Crime Lab had done all the leg work for them, collecting body and evidence and transporting them both to NCIS. But Gibbs did have another question or two.

"Who's Ben?" Gibbs asked. He would save his questions about Ducky and Abby for later.

"Ben Sellers…" Olivia started.

Tony shook his head. "He's Becky's husband, fellow Marine. But…but he wouldn't have anything to do with this. He…I introduced the two of them. They…they were happy."

"Well, somehow DiNozzo, she ended up very dead. We need to figure out how that happened." Gibbs replied, in his usual direct manner.

Gibbs noticed Tony just staring at the pictures.

"You can do this? Gibbs asked.

"I can, Boss." Tony said, nodding after a moment. "Olivia/Detective Benson can stay?"

Gibbs nodded, taking the folder back from DiNozzzo. Then they all, Olivia included, followed Gibbs down to autopsy.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Good timing, Jethro." Ducky said, his back was to the door. "We're just about ready to start."

The group entered the room and Ducky noticed the new addition.

"Well, hello, Olivia/Detective Benson." Ducky said. He nodded to everyone else. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"She was a childhood friend of mine and Tony's." Olivia stated indicating the body. "And it is good to see you again, Dr. Mallard. You too, Jimmy." Olivia said, addressing Palmer.

Tony explained Olivia, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and a few other friends had been over to Tony's apartment, a few times, for dinner parties.

"Well, my dear, as I said, we were just getting ready to start." Ducky said, as he positioned his instrument tray and as Jimmy took his position.

"Ducky…ummm," Tony stammered. "Becky said she thought she was pregnant when…when I talked to her a couple weeks ago."

Olivia looked at Tony shocked. Becky had not shared that information with her.

Tony looked back at Olivia. "She wanted to make sure first."

Olivia nodded.

"Could you check, Ducky?"

"Absolutely, Anthony." Ducky replied.

Everyone fell silent as Ducky and Jimmy worked. Tony's face was unreadable as he watched. Olivia moved beside him and took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed hers back.

After almost an hour Ducky nodded in Tony's and Olivia's direction. He guessed the age, but said he would have to examine it more closely for a better estimate.

Tony moved away from everyone and walked to the far side of the room. In an expression of anger, he swiped a tray of instrument off the exam table, cutting himself in the process. He didn't even notice or feel the cut on his hand as he balled his fist up and pounded on the table in front of him.

Olivia moved quickly to his side, beating Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, Boss. She…she didn't deserve this. She…there was a baby." Tony shook his head." Tony looked at Becky. "She…this is only thing I can do for her, find her killer."

Tony had not noticed his hand. So, Olivia held it up for him to see. It was bleeding, and the cut was deep.

"You need to take care of yourself first, Tony." Olivia said making sure Tony saw his hand.

Tony was just staring at it. He still had not felt anything.

"Mr. Palmer, please take care of Anthony, while I continue with Ms. Sellers." Ducky ordered.

Palmer nodded. He changed his gloves and cleaned and stitched Tony's wound. He then dressed it.

"Olivia, I…." Tony started.

"…conference room!" Gibbs said and Tony followed him to the elevator. Gibbs waited for the doors to close before he got in Tony's face. "What was that, DiNozzo? What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked, pacing the small space. "Is that baby yours? What aren't you telling me?"

Tony shook his head. "She's just a friend. I swear. She…she's just…. She was a good friend. She told me she was thinking of naming the baby, Anthony. She told me she would not be having him, she thought it was a 'him', if it hadn't been for me." Tony paused. "It just…it meant... It meant a lot."

Gibbs nodded, understanding Tony's feelings. He watched Tony for a moment.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "I can. She was my friend. I owe it to her to find out what happened to her, good, bad, or ugly. I owe it to her, Ben, and the baby." Tony paused, shaking his head. "Her face…. Who..who would do that to her? Why?"

"We'll find out, Tony." Gibbs promised. "We will find out."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other, puzzled. Olivia was a stunningly beautiful woman. But Tony had not been, well, Tony. He had not made comments. He had not flirted. He had treated her like she was a colleague. He treated her with a great deal of respect. They had also watched Tony's and Olivia's interactions. They saw the open display of affection between the two and were puzzled. They had only seen Tony be that way with Abby. But they still wondered if there was more to this 'friendship.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm not sure what happened when I tried to post this chapter the first time. I hope this finally goes through. Thanks to everyone who made me aware. I had no idea. I have never had this problem with the site before. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Enjoy!**

Everyone followed Gibbs back upstairs. Gibbs knew Abby did not have time to have anything yet. And when she did, she would call him.

Tim scanned the pictures. He then put them up on the plasma for closer inspection. He flipped through each, slowly, until Tony told him to stop. It was full picture of Becky. She had been beaten so much about her face, it was unrecognizable as a face. He clothes were hanging off of her. Her blouse was ripped and her bra pushed up above her breasts. Her pants had been removed and her panties ripped, exposing her pelvic region. There was a great deal of blood on her breasts, abdomen and in her pelvic region.

"Tony." Olivia pleaded. "Please, Tony…." She said when she saw the picture Tony was studying.

"It's okay, Liv. It's just…something's off." Tony replied, studying the photo. "It's just off."

Olivia began to stare at the photo, too, as did Gibbs, Tim and Ziva.

"It's staged." Tony replied. He pointed to the screen. "Look at the blood. If she had been killed where she was found, there would be blood everywhere. Splatter would be all over the place. The blood is only on her body, not anywhere else."

Everyone nodded, seeing it.

"So, she was somewhere else. Where and why?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know that, Agent Gibbs." Olivia admitted. "But I have some possible who's.

Olivia looked at Tony when she started to speak. "Becky was…promoted over some of the men in her unit. She said…they were not happy."

Tony nodded his agreement. Becky had told him the same thing.

"Unhappy enough to kill her?" Tim asked.

"She had gotten a couple of email threats." Tony said. "She and Ben were at home one night. They heard noises outside. Ben went out, but didn't see anything."

"Any results on the BOLO, McGee?" Gibbs asked. He had put one out, on Ben, almost immediately after Olivia brought them the case.

Tim sat down at his keyboard and typed. Moments later he shook his head. "Broaden the search?"

Gibbs nodded. Ben had been last seen just an hour before Rebecca's murder. "Tony, Ziva, go interview the men in the Gunny's unit."

Olivia headed out with Tony and Ziva. Gibb called her back. Olivia looked at Tony. He nodded and she stayed, watching Tony and Ziva leave.

Ziva spoke when the elevator doors closed. "You are not worried that Gibbs wanted to speak to Olivia."

Tony looked at her unconcerned. "No, why should I be?"

Ziva studied her partner's face. He didn't look worried. "She must be a good friend."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs met Olivia where she had left Tony, hallway to the elevator. "What aren't you telling us, Detective Benson?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "Tony said you were good, Agent Gibbs. I had no idea."

Gibbs smiled, accepting the compliment and waiting for the answer.

Olivia sighed. "Ben was jealous, jealous of…Tony. There was nothing going on there, Agent Gibbs. I know there wasn't. But…but Ben…Tony and Becky had been…talking, emailing each other a lot. Becky was excited about the baby. She was talking to us all a lot more. But, for whatever reason, Ben decided she was talking way too much to Tony, for sure." Olivia paused. "And now, with the baby…there's more motive for Ben. If…if he thought Becky and Tony….

"The baby might be Tony's." Gibb finished her thought.

Olivia nodded. "But Tony doesn't know, about the other part. He…he would be so…hurt. He would never do anything like that to Ben. He considers Ben to be a good friend. But now that Becky's dead…if Ben's THAT angry. I had no idea about the baby before Tony told us in Autopsy." Olivia paused. "And I don't want to consider it, even now. But…."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony might be in danger." Gibbs said, voicing Olivia's concern. "He needs to know." Gibbs took out his phone to place the call.

Olivia stopped him, pulling out her own phone. "Would you mind…?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Olivia found a quiet corner and dialed Tony's number.

Gibbs went back to Tim's desk and asked about the BOLO. No hits. "Continue checking McGee."

Olivia returned, pocketing her phone. "Tony was shocked. But, at least he knows."

Olivia and Gibbs stood staring at the plasma for just a moment flipping through the photos.

Gibbs turned to Olivia. "So...if this was the husband…."

Olivia picked it up. "He killed her someplace convenient. He surprised her."

Gibbs nodded. "He dumped her someplace where he knew she would be found."

Olivia sighed. "And the clothing placement…. To humiliate her the same way he felt he had been humiliated. And to mutilate the face…it was a personal, rage-filled killing."

Gibbs nodded, agreeing. He had read the basic info and had seen the pictures of Ben that SVU had gathered. He picked the folder up, again, and began to look through it.

Gibbs phone rang. He answered on the second ring. "Yeah, Ducky, see you in a few."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Jethro…Olivia…good to see you again, my dear." Ducky said. "The fetus looked to be approximately 13 weeks old. I sent tissue samples to Abby. I am hoping she will have enough to be able to identify the sex."

Ducky looked at the both of them. "Have I missed something?"

"DNA, Duck. We need paternity." Gibbs glanced over at Olivia.

"If Abby used all her sample, I will send her another." Ducky said going about the task. "As a matter of fact, I will go ahead and prepare one. I shall have Mr. Palmer deliver it."

Gibbs nodded. His phone rang. It was Abby.

"Well, Duck, looks like its Abby's turn." Gibbs said as he and Olivia left Autopsy.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Ah, my silver-haired fox." Abby said as soon as she heard Gibbs enter the lab. She turned when she sensed there was someone else with him.

"Olivia!" Abby said engulfing her in black. "It is so good to see you." Abby stepped back. "But...what are you…? Tony's okay, Right?" Abby said, looking past them both to the door.

Olivia nodded.

"He's with Ziva, Abby. He's fine." Gibbs replied.

"Your gunney is a mutual friend of ours." Olivia explained.

Abby nodded. "Well, the baby would have been a boy. He…I went ahead and did it, even though I wasn't asked. The father is Benjamin Sellers. He was in the military database. He is, I assume, the husband, given the gunney's last name."

"You assume correctly." Olivia replied.

Abby nodded.

"From the swabs, I found three distinct blood samples. Two are the victim and the baby. The third, I am still running. I am running it through all the databases I have access to." Abby stated.

"Dump all the other databases and try just the military." Gibbs stated.

Abby complied with his request with just a few key strokes. Seconds later she had a hit.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Gibbs and Olivia just looked at one another. Then they both grabbed their phones.

"No answer." Olivia said, after she had tried to call Tony.

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't get Ziva either.

"Abby…" Gibbs returned his phone to his pocket. "…put a trace on DiNozzo's phone…and Ziva's."

Abby's fingers flew over the keyboard. Abby soon had an address.

Gibbs called Tim and told him to meet him at the car.

"Gibbs, I…" Olivia pleaded, afraid Gibbs would leave her out of the action.

There were still no results on the BOLO. They would soon find out why.

"Call me Jethro, Detective Benson."

"Olivia is good, Jethro." Olivia replied.

Gibbs nodded and they hurried to meet Tim and by on their way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Interviewing the men in Ben's unit had really not told Tony and Ziva much. They had an idea of several places Ben might have gone. But there was nothing definite. Except that he had not been seen since Becky had gone missing.

Ben had been beyond angry when he found out Becky was pregnant. He put the two together, Tony plus Becky equals baby. And the fact he had heard about it from friends and not directly from Becky…. It only confirmed for him that the baby was not his. HIS wife would TELL him about HIS baby. The baby of another man…? It made him furious to think about it.

It had never even occurred to Ben, not for a moment, that Becky was waiting to find out first. She wanted to make sure before she told her husband. She knew Ben wanted a child badly, and she hadn't wanted to disappoint him. But she… she had been dying to tell someone, so she told her friends. One of Becky's friends had assumed, very incorrectly, that Ben already knew the happy news.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ben took a handful of Tony's hair and pulled it up so that he could see Tony's face.

Ben had surprised both Ziva and Tony. He had been waiting in ambush. Ben shot Tony in the shoulder. Ben then overpowered Ziva, though he did have many bruises to show for it. Ben tied Tony to a chair, getting Tony to comply with his wishes by threatening to kill Ziva.

"You SLEPT with Becky! Don't deny it!" Ben said. He had already pistol-whipped Tony across the face a couple of times.

Tony shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ben punched him in the chest.

Tony found his voice. "No, I…Ben…I would…."

Ben punched him in the chest again.

"Ben…I…we're fri…." Tony said, breathless. Tony looked around the room. He then saw Ziva, unconscious, on the floor. "What happ…Ziva!

Ben grabbed Tony around the throat and squeezed. He bent down in Tony's face. "Don't you DARE say we're friends! My friend would not have slept with my wife!" Ben glanced over at Ziva. He told Tony an obvious lie. "Your…friend is fine."

Ben let go after Tony passed out. He then punched Tony in the chest a couple more times. Ben went over to Ziva, where she was lying, unconscious, on the floor. She was still out, so he turned his attention back on Tony.

Tony groaned after a few moments and raised his head. He spat the blood out of his mouth that had running down the side of his face. Tony's shoulder was aching. It was agonizing, in fact. And he tried, his best, not to think about it.

Ben saw that Tony was conscious. "Did you really think I would raise your bastard baby! Answer me, Damnet! Did you?"

"He's…yours." Tony said, despite his pain. He looked at his partner again.

"HE!" Ben had no idea what sex the baby was. He ignored Tony's attention to his partner.

"Becky…thought…didn't know…for sure." Tony's coughed out. "Ziva…!" Tony said just before his head then dropped to his chest, and he passed out again.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs thought he knew the city well, but this part was new to him. He had ended up going down some wrong streets, thanks to the faulty directions Tim had given him from the computer map he was using. It was also an area that Olivia was not too familiar with, so she was not much help either.

Gibbs had the steering wheel in a death grip, and he was practically growling after going down another wrong street. Olivia, who was not used to Gibbs driving or his temper, was hanging on for dear life. Tony had told her of both, but Olivia had not truly believed it. She now knew Tony had not stretched or embellished the truth.

Gibbs gut was churning. He knew he was only going to have seconds to spare. He adjusted his grip. He then took a sharp right after spotting the right road, almost too late.

Seconds later Gibbs, Tim, and Olivia were out of the car. Gibbs had parked a short distance away so as not to announce their arrival. They approached the suspected building slowly and quietly, with their guns drawn.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"NCIS, FREEZE!" Gibbs yelled, pointing his gun at Ben Sellers' head. Tim and Olivia followed suit.

"Ben, put the knife down!" Olivia said, referring to the knife Ben had pressed against Tony's throat."

Ben pressed the knife a little harder against Tony's throat. Tony was semi-conscious, and Ziva was immobile, on the floor, a short distance away.

"Put it down…" Gibbs ordered, steadying his aim. "…or I WILL kill you.!"

"Tony…he's not the father, Ben!" Olivia said, pleading with Ben. "You're the father. Just…just don't hurt him anymore, Ben."

"Liv…" Ben moved the knife away from Tony's throat. "…he…he slept with my wife! He SLEPT with Becky!" Ben stated, tears in his eyes.

"N0…no he didn't! You're wrong!" Olivia stated. "He…the baby…he was yours…DNA…Ben. They did the test. She WAS pregnant." Olivia said, letting her emotion show through. She hoped it would help convince Ben. "Becky was going to have a boy. She wanted to name him Anthony."

Ben stared at Olivia for just a moment before he dropped the knife and sank to the floor. "I…I killed my baby…my wife. Oh god! I killed my family!" Ben hung his head and sobbed.

Tim moved in quickly. He made Ben stand and he cuffed him as he read him his rights. Tim then took Ben out to the car and waited for the local LEOs. Gibbs made sure Ziva was okay, and Olivia knelt down front of Tony.

Olivia assessed Tony's condition as she looked him over. Tears came to her eyes as she saw his condition up close. She knew where Tony kept his knife. Olivia, barely able see through her tears, unbuckled his belt and took out the knife. She then cut his arms free.

Tony groaned as his wounded arm came to rest at his side. "Liv…."

"It's okay, Tony." Olivia patted his leg gently. She tried to stop them, but tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched her friend, unable to ease his pain.

"Zi...?" Tony asked, struggling to speak.

"She's okay, Tony." Olivia replied. "Gibbs is taking care of her." She wiped the blood out of his eyes.

Tony nodded. "…love…you."

"I love you, too, Baby." Olivia said.

Tim had returned by this time, the local LEOs having come and gotten Ben. The EMTs arrived at about the same time. Tim led them in and they immediately got to work on Tony and Ziva. Moments later they were both loaded into two ambulances and were on their way to the hospital.

TBC

**END NOTES: I will not be posting for a few days, so please be patient with me. Also, I will explain the 'I love you' in the next chapter. There may only be another chapter or two left here. I have been working on another story involving Tony and Olivia. It's another AU with a backstory that is so complicated, I'm not sure I will even post it. It also involves my favorite characters from CSI: Miami and The X-Files. Thanks again for your faithful feedback. Jackie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING: Tissue Alert! for a very sweet conversation between Olivia and Tony.**

Gibbs had decided, almost immediately that he liked Olivia. So he had no problem sharing his bedside chair in Tony's room with her. It really helped him. He was able to spend more time with Ziva.

Ziva had a severe concussion, and was slow to wake up. She also had some minor cuts and bruises.

Tony had the bullet removed from his shoulder. He had a slight concussion and cuts and bruises on his face. He also had bruises on his chest, along with a couple of cracked ribs.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, looks like your case solved itself. Ben confessed." Olivia concluded.

Olivia was keeping a bedside vigil as Gibbs went back and forth between the two agents. Olivia was having a lot of trouble controlling her hurt and her anger. Tony's cuts and bruises upset her greatly. She found herself touching his chest, several times, very gently, not wanting to hurt him. She needed to reassure himself that he was okay.

Gibbs nodded. He slipped his hand into Tony's. He stood silently and looked at his agent.

"Tony is usually more…flirtatious around women such as you." Gibbs said, trying to introduce the topic.

Olivia nodded. "He's a huge flirt, Agent Gibbs. Always has been."

"How long is always?" Gibbs asked trying to get information about Olivia's and Tony's relationships. "And its Jethro." H said, reminding her.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Jethro, I told you Tony was a childhood friend. Well," She looked down at Tony. She had been handing his hand and running her fingers through his hair for the past half hour. "…we met when I was 13 and he was 12. We…I was not up to his familie's standard. His dad made that very clear to Tony. When Senior found we were dating, he hit the roof. Then…we just went behind his back."

By this time, Tim had entered the room after visiting with Ziva. Tim nodded to Olivia. Olivia acknowledged him, and then continued to speak.

Abby and Ducky had been told about Tony and Ziva by Tim while on the way to the hospital. And they had decided to visit with Ziva first. They knew Tony was in good hands with Olivia.

"We went to a dance together, and the next thing Tony knows he's being sent to military school. I really don't know if that had anything to do with it or not, Tony dating me. But I do wonder." Olivia replied. "He was a very sweet boy who has grown into a selfless man. Tony hates when I tell this story, but I really, really like telling it. He…Tony noticed that I didn't have a coat. It was cold weather and I had this old ratty coat. I had had it for years, and I wouldn't wear it. It was embarrassing. The other kids always picked on me about it. Tony noticed, though. He asked me about it, and I lied. I told him I had just forgotten it. I knew that he knew better though. About 3 weeks later he shows up with a brand new coat." Olivia wiped away tears. She always cried when she told this story. "He…he had saved up his allowance and had gotten it for me. I…I was so impressed, so…flattered. He put it on me, and… and it fit perfectly. Nobody had ever cared enough about me to do something that…simple." Olivia squeezed Tony's hand. "But it made a definite impression, even after all these years. He…it meant a lot. I kept that coat for years, long after it had gotten too small. It…the gesture just meant so much." Olivia looked at Gibbs. "Even today, Jethro, he was in so much pain, in agony. He…he asked about Ziva first."

Gibbs, of course, knew all this about Tony. But it was so nice that others saw it in him too.

"We always take time to get together for our anniversary. We first met 25 years ago tomorrow." Olivia replied. "I…." Olivia bowed her head, so they wouldn't see her cry. "It's…it's so hard seeing him like this. He's so…still, so quiet."

Both Tim and Gibbs nodded at that. It too, unnerved them to see Tony like this. Neither thought Tony knew the definitions of the words 'quiet', or 'still.'

Tony took that moment to open his eyes. He looked up at Olivia and was concerned to see tears in her eyes.

"Okay?" Tony asked squeezing his hand.

Olivia nodded.

"Ben…?"

"He's at Bethesda, Tony. When…when he realized what he had done. He…he had a psychotic break. They had taken him and put him in a cell, and…and he tried to hang himself. He's…I don't know if he will ever…."

Tony looked at her and shook his head, sadly.

Olivia gently stroked his cheek. "You are not to blame for this. Do you understand me?"

"Liv…." Tony said, weakly, shaking his head.

"We all make choices. He made some incorrect assumptions and some bad choices, Tony." Olivia bent down close to Tony's face. "NONE of that was your fault. You didn't make him do anything that he did. Becky loved you. She did… the same why I do. She saw the person you hide from everybody else."

Tony blinked and both Gibbs and Tim saw the tears that flowed from the corners of his eyes. Both were more than a little unnerved by the sight.

Olivia wiped his tears. "It's okay. We'll get through it…together." She smiled sadly at Tony. "I've got a couple pretty strong shoulders you can lean on."

Tony turned his head, just realizing there were other people in the room. He blushed slightly when he realized that Tim and Gibbs were both in the room.

"Ziva, okay?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Waiting…wanting to see you." Gibbs replied. "The nurses told her she could come and see you after she ate her dinner. She, I'm sure, will remind them of their promise. Abby and Ducky will bring her down, if the nurses don't."

Tony nodded. He was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes again and was soon sound asleep.

Olivia motioned for Tim and Gibbs to follow her out of the room. They all stood at the door looking in.

"I…I would…I would never embarrass Tony like that on purpose." Olivia replied. "I…I just…I know how he is, how his guilt works, as I'm sure you do, Jethro. I had to say something right away. He would tear himself up over it. And he did nothing wrong. He…He just needed to understand that."

Gibbs nodded. He knew exactly what Olivia was saying. And Tim even understood, to a certain extent, the depth of guilt Tony would feel over this.

"He means a great deal to you." Gibbs said. "I can see that."

Olivia nodded.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's a few weeks late, Tony." Olivia said as Tony pulled out the chair for her and she sat down.

"I know." Tony said as he seated himself. "But I promised you a home cooked meal, and I wanted to deliver."

Olivia surveyed her plate. "You certainly did." The manicotti, bread sticks, and salad looked wonderful. "It looks delicious."

They began to eat. "So, what do you think of Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I like Jethro." Olivia stated.

"Jethro?" Tony asked. "What is with the 'Jethro?' I can't believe it. You're not even a redhead."

Olivia smiled. "I like him."

"It's the gray hair, right?" Tony asked. "I mean, it's got to be the gray hair." Tony shook his head. "He's…I don't get it."

Olivia smiled. "I can see why Abby calls him silver-haired fox."

Tony didn't say anything, just gave her a look.

"Don't worry." Olivia said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You'll always be my favorite. He's just a…."

"…a bad-ass." Tony finished her sentence.

"Pretty much…" Olivia admitted. "…he's a Marine. That adds to it."

"I am seeing a very…unflattering side to you, Detective Benson." Tony replied.

Olivia took Tony by the chin. "You knew I liked 'bad boys,' that's why I dated you." She gently patted his cheek and leaned back in her chair.

"Nice save, Olivia, nice save." Tony smiled. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

Tony loaded the dishwasher after they had finished. He and Olivia then took a seat on Tony's couch. Tony had picked out a few DVD from his reserve, for Olivia to choose from. He had all her favorites.

"I hope these are suitable for celebrating our anniversary." Tony said.

"Is this okay? Are your ribs alright?" Olivia asked before she tried finding a comfortable spot leaning against him.

Tony nodded and spread his arms as she snuggled up against him.

"You make a really good pillow." Olivia said.

"Thanks." Tony said sarcastically.

"Let me see what you picked." Olivia perused the stack and picked one out, handing it to Tony.

"This one, really?" Tony asked.

"Sure, nothing says anniversary like Arnold saving the world." Olivia stated.

Tony nodded, got up and popped in the Terminator 2 DVD. They got comfortable again.

Tony was unusually silent. Olivia looked at him. "You do know that, unlike Arnold there, YOU can't save everybody? Don't you?"

THE END

**END NOTES: I realize that T-2 is not a good anniversary movie, for the most part. I picked it just for that reason, and because I just really like it. I picture Tony and Olivia as having a great deep friendship, kind of like Tony and Abby, except better. Tony and Olivia have been friends so much longer. I hope you enjoyed this story. I am not sure if I'll write another cross-over. But this one certainly has been an experience. Thanks, hope you enjoyed. Jackie**


End file.
